


Weiss Cums for Dinner.

by ADG123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Blow Job, Edit, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Girl Penis, Multi, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Table blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADG123/pseuds/ADG123
Summary: Weiss has a nice talk with her girlfriends' father at the dinner table.  This is just a small character swap edit of a ficlet that the author WestOrEast wrote, link to the original is inside.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Weiss Cums for Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiction Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699916) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> Original Ficlet - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699916/chapters/46199737#workskin - The original is one of the one-shots in that chapter
> 
> Original Author - https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast

  
“Do you know where Ruby and Yang are?” Taiyang asked, looking across the table at Weiss.

“N-No, sir” Weiss said. “Perhaps they went for a walk? You live in such a beautiful forest after all.”

“Maybe. Maybe,” Taiyang said, staring at Weiss.

Weiss tried to keep her face neutral despite her discomfort with the situation. While feeling both nervous and turned on wasn’t exactly a new experience for her. Not since she had started dating Ruby and Yang. Or maybe since they had started dating her. Either way, the sisters had exposed her to a lot of new ways to have sex. And while them giving her a blowjob underneath the kitchen table wasn’t the most public idea they had come up with, it was certainly the riskiest . At least, as long as their dad was sitting in easy grabbing range.

And despite that, Weiss was still rock hard, but who wouldn’t be, with how skilled Ruby and Yang were? They were working wonders on her cock, bobbing up and down, licking and sucking and playing with her balls and shaft and everything.  
Despite her nervousness, Weiss felt like her cock could shatter rocks, it was so achingly hard.

She just wished they weren’t being so loud and noisy. Yang and Ruby were slurping and smacking their lips and making all kinds of lewd, obscene sounds as they worked over her cock. She couldn’t believe that their dad hadn’t heard the two of them.

“Well, I hope I can find them soon,” Taiyang said, still sitting on the other side of the table. “A father misses his girls, you know?”

“Of course Mr.Xaoi Long” Weiss said, shifting slightly in her seat trying not to draw to much attention. She couldn't stop her self from glancing down at her lap and catching Yang’s amused lilac eyes looking back as she sucked on her balls, and Ruby’s black hair as she tended to her shaft. “I’m sure they’ll come back-“ Yang sucked extra hard right then, “SOON!”

Weiss’s hands tightened on the edge of the table as she felt her dick pulse inside Ruby’s mouth. And then she heard Ruby squeal in excitement. How could Taiyang not be hearing this?

Ruby pulled her mouth off of Weiss’s cock, just before she came. She tried to keep control over herself as she felt her dick pulse and twitch, jet after jet of cum shooting out. She knew that Yang and Ruby had their faces pressed together, the sisters sharing the load of cum. She knew they were wearing her cum as a mark of a job well done.

The only thing Weiss didn’t know was if they’d make their reappearance still wearing her semen plastered all over their faces. They might. They just might.

“You all right, Weiss?” Taiyang asked in a tone of mild concern, crossing his arms and looking at Weiss.

“Yes, sir” Weiss said, her heart hammering in her chest as she felt a hand wrap around her softening cock and give it a couple of strokes. “I’m feeling just fine, thank you.”

There were still three more days left for this family visit and Weiss didn’t know if she'd make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Ficlet - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699916/chapters/46199737#workskin - The original is one of the one-shots in that chapter
> 
> Original Author - https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast


End file.
